Chocolate
by faithfullly
Summary: Finn loves chocolate. The only thing he loves more than chocolate is Rachel – and those two combined is heaven for him. Drabble for Kadee. Rated M for smut.


Finn loves chocolate. The only thing he loves more than chocolate is Rachel – and those two combined is heaven for him. He likes it when Rachel surprises him with a small chocolate bar during a long day in school. Rachel is a vegan so she shouldn't really be eating chocolate herself, but Finn has convinced her to taste a little chocolate when he is having it.

He winces when the door suddenly opens, but he can't hold back the grin when he sees Rachel peeking in through the door, and he immediately sits up in his bed. "Hey." she says softly before stepping in and closing the door. She's hiding something behind her back, and Finn is pretty sure about what it is. Rachel sees the excitement in his eyes, and she giggles. "I can't even surprise you anymore!" she exclaims, holding out the box of chocolate she has bought him.

Finn accepts the box, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer. "Well, I've kind of been expecting some special treatment lately." he says softly, sucking at her lower lip as she settles in his lap. "And you know my favorite chocolate." He gives her lower lip a tentative lick, looking into her eyes before once again asking for entrance into her mouth, and she gladly lets him in, massaging his tongue with her own.

As they pull apart, Finn scoots over to lie down again, pulling Rachel with him. He takes the box of chocolate again, and opens it. Rachel giggles when he eyes the candies, licking his lips hungrily before choosing one and taking a bite of it. "My favorites." he says contently, offering the remaining piece of chocolate for Rachel, who first shakes her head. "Oh, come on." he tempts.

"No, Finn, this has to stop." she says, but he sees the corner of her mouth curling slightly. "I'm a vegan and I can't just eat chocolate like it's no big deal!"

Finn rolls his eyes at her. "Fine." he says, putting the piece between his teeth. "But then I'm not going to kiss you." He says, showing the piece in his mouth to her. He knows Rachel only brings him chocolate when she is expecting a treat herself, and that treat usually consists of their bodies naked and entangled in each other – but today, Finn isn't just going to give her his treat.

Rachel bites her lip, looking at Finn vaguely while tracing small circles over his hand. "Finn." she whimpers. "You're being mean." She grabs his wrist and shakes it lightly, but he remains stubborn even when she pouts at him.

He grins, showing off the piece of chocolate between his teeth. "Come on." he says, tilting his eyebrows seductively at her. She finally leans in after whispering something angrily under her breath, slipping her tongue inside his mouth to take the piece of chocolate from him. Finn's hand is immediately behind her head, keeping her in place so that he can make out with her and let the chocolate melt by both their tongues.

There is something about the way Rachel tastes combined with chocolate that makes Finn want her even more. He doesn't know if it's the sweetness of her lip balm or her natural, Rachel Berry-flavor that just drives him crazy, but all he knows is that he can't hold back anymore. With a soft moan, he wraps his arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her up to lie on top of him while they continue making out hungrily, long after the chocolate has melted in their mouths.

After breaking the heated kiss, they stare at each other, cheeks red and flushed before Rachel tugs at whatever piece of Finn's clothing that she gets to first, in this case Finn's shirt. He sits up, making Rachel giggle at having him pull off his shirt that close to her, before she pushes him back down. She starts placing butterfly kisses all over his chest, rolling out her tongue every now and then, leaving a wet trail after her. "Oh, shit…" Finn gasps when her hands land on his belt, buckling it up hastily and unbuttoning his jeans. Her fingers are quickly on the waistband of his boxers, when he suddenly grabs her wrist. "Hey, hey, calm down a mile!" he chuckles.

"Finn!" Rachel whimpers his name, crawling up to his face again. She grinds herself against his erection, eliciting a loud moan from him. "I want you." Her breath is in his ear, and he has to bite his lip to not just rip her dress off and jump at her.

Finn moves his hand slowly up to her back, pulling down the zipper of her dress. Rachel wriggles herself out of the dress while Finn tries to go slow, helping her pull it down. Soon she's only in her underwear, her heavy breath back in his ear and the painful grinding against his erection, this time making herself moan as well. Finn smirks at her before flipping them over, kissing her hungrily while she continues her needy whimpers. "What's with the sudden excitement?" Finn whispers as their lips part.

"I need you _so_ bad, Finn." Rachel whimpers, running her hands over his bare abdomen. "I need you _now_." Finn hums, leaning over to the chocolate box. He takes a piece and puts it in his mouth, chewing it slowly while Rachel stares at him with wide eyes. _"Fi-inn!"_ she whimpers again, her nails scraping against his skin. He doesn't make a move to do something; instead he takes another piece of chocolate and eats it even slower than the first one.

Finn reaches over to the box and takes a third one, stopping when he's about to put it in his mouth. He looks at Rachel, squirming impatiently below him. He places the piece of chocolate neatly on her stomach, and she looks at him confusedly. "Patience." he says calmly, grabbing a handful of chocolates from the box, starting to line them up over Rachel's abdomen. Rachel whimpers and squirms below him again, causing a few of his chocolates to fall off. "Hey, stay still!" he chuckles, lining the fallen ones back up.

When Finn is satisfied of his work, he sits up and admires the line of chocolates on Rachel's belly. He grins and leans down to kiss the pout away from her face. "Now, stay still." he whispers calmly, while snaking his arms under her back, succeeding to unclasp her bra despite the awkward position. When Rachel's bra is off, Finn leans down to kiss between the valley of her breasts, going lower until he reaches the first chocolate in the line. He takes it into his mouth and chews it before moving up to her right breast, taking the nipple in his mouth and swirling his chocolate-covered tongue around it.

Rachel moans his name and tugs at his hair when he pleasures her nipple, before once again receiving a warning to not move. Finn kisses his way back down to the chocolates when his mouth is empty, repeating the procedure with her other nipple. "Finn, I want you." Rachel tries again, but Finn returns his kissing down her belly, taking the next chocolate in line before crawling back up to Rachel's face. She grimaces when he leans in, but she still kisses him, moaning when she tastes the chocolate on his tongue.

When their lips part, she tries to make him do something more by once again whimpering his name, and she lets out a satisfied sigh when Finn hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulls them down slowly. Rachel kicks them off herself, groaning impatiently when Finn once again grabs a chocolate piece from her abdomen. "What's with that attitude?" he asks suggestively, chewing slowly while running his hand along her inner thigh, closer to her heated core.

"Stop teasing already…" she whimpers again, earning a chuckle from Finn, before his hand inches closer to where she wants it. She lets out a sharp moan when Finn draws his finger over her clit once, before inserting it, making her squirm and buck her hips.

"Hey, watch my chocolates!" Finn exclaims, picking up the last few chocolates he had placed on her abdomen. When Rachel doesn't care, Finn gives her a smirk before inserting a second digit and picking up a good pace to thrust in and out of her. He watches her closely, still smirking at how she's moaning his name. He eats the last chocolates in his hands, before removing his fingers from Rachel, earning a disappointed sound from her.

Finn leans down, giving her clit a quick, chocolate-coated lick. He almost loses it at how she tastes – it's amazing. He licks her hungrily again, savoring every little drop of her along with the chocolate in his mouth. He can't suppress the moan when he feels her entire body tense up, and when she spills her juices over him, he makes sure to eagerly lick her clean. Finn sits up, panting slightly. "You're crazy!" Rachel giggles, reaching up to caress his cheek.

She pulls him back up to her face for another heated kiss. Finn gladly lets her pull down his boxers when she does so. "I love you." he whispers softly as Rachel wraps her hand around his length, pumping him slowly. He grabs her hand and removes it from his length before settling between her legs and guiding his length inside her. "You know what?" he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers.

"What?" she asks with a soft whimper as he fills her completely.

Finn takes a deep breath, shifting slightly. "You taste pretty damn awesome with chocolate." he says, earning a giggle and a soft slap on his chest from her. "You do!"

"Shut up and just make love to me already." she whispers, capturing his lips in hers again.

"I'd love to." he replies, pulling out his length from her, before thrusting it back inside. He loves how her moans go together with his every time he hits her spot when he thrusts inside her. "How'd you like your treat?" he asks softly.

Rachel giggles at him again. "Stop it, Finn!" she says. "You always do this when you get chocolate! Just to tease me!"

"What?" Finn asks, giving her a few harder thrusts, making her moan and claw at his back.

She giggles again, pulling him closer to herself and hiding her face in his neck. "Talk." she whispers. "I don't want you talking when you're inside me." It's Finn's turn to chuckle. "I'm serious, Finn."

"Yeah, yeah." he whispers back. "There's just a lot of sugar in chocolates. It's hard to stay calm."

Finn speeds up his thrusting, leaning down to brush his nose against Rachel's as he slams into her harder, moaning out her name. Rachel wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his hips closer to hers. "Ahh, Finn!" she moans, tugging at his hair again. Finn moves his hand down between the two of them, pinching her clit to elicit louder moans from her. Rachel's walls clench around his length almost immediately, and he makes sure to pleasure her with rubbing firm circles around her clit, while feeling his own climax building up. They both come in unison, crying out each other's names. Finn's thrusts grow slower and slower as he feels his power drain, until he finally collapses beside Rachel.

They both lie still, breathing heavily for a while. Rachel smiles at him, caressing his flushed cheek lightly. "You're pretty amazing." she says with a smile.

"Well, you're the one who brought me chocolate." Finn says, scooting closer to her. "You know that chocolate does things to me. Especially my favorite kind."

Rachel giggles, letting Finn wrap his arms around her. She nuzzles up in his embrace, sighing contently. "Yeah, but I don't like you playing around with it that way." she whispers.

"It tastes better on you." Finn whispers, kissing her forehead.

"I feel all dirty."

Finn lets go of her just to turn around and retrieve the chocolate box. "Want one?" he asks with a grin.

"No." Rachel says, but giggles when Finn holds up a piece of chocolate in front of her. "Fine, then." She bites off half of the chocolate, making sure to lick his fingers in the process. Finn eats the remaining piece before leaning in to kiss her again and mix the chocolate between them.

"You could get me chocolate more often." Finn smiles.

"Oh, I think you've had enough for a while."

"Want another one?"


End file.
